Breathe
by A.Fabulous.Ninja
Summary: When Donatello overhears April singing in the bathroom, he's, of course, enchanted by her voice. The ginger on the other hand...not so much. So Donatello decides to comfort her and forces her to do one thing: sing for him again. SUMMARY SUCKS, I GET IT! ;) But it's a fairly good oneshot! :) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT!


**Hi, everyone! :) **

**So I know I'm already writing a TMNT fanfic, that I guess is doing well, but I wanted to write TMNT oneshots, too :) **

**So this one popped in my head as I listened to Anna Nalick while my Ipod was on shuffle, and this it the outcome to it (I'm listening to it as I write this too XD) **

**Anyway, enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT OR CASEY JONES WOULD BE GONE! Sorry to those who like CaseyxApril I would just die to see that happen, to see Donnie's face and I'd feel my heart break along with him. Well, I actually did find that my crush wants to be friends and he likes this other girl, who is really pretty :p**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Since you been gone, I can breathe for the first tiime..." _April sang, holding up a hairbrush as her microphone as she brushed her hair. She had just woken up on her second day staying with the Turtles, who decided that as the only lady in the household, she deserved her own little private time.

Well, it had actually been Donnie's idea, but all the guys agreed with it.

So she took it upon herself to get changed in there, put on some makeup, until the only thing left was her hair, which was in a tangled mess ontop of her head. She WAS brushing her hair, but soon she found herself holding up the brush to her mouth and singing "Since You Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson, which was stuck in her head for some apparent reason. She thought she remembered some girls singing it during class, but she couldn't remember exactly.

The only problem: April absolutely hated her voice.

Sure, she knew she had many flaws about herself, but she discovered that morning that 'singing' was added to the list of things wrong with her. She sighed as she finished brushing her hair and put it in a ponytail, where it would stay until it was time for bed.

She walked over to the bathroom door to unlock it, and when she opened it she was surprised to see a certain purple bandana turtle standing there, and when she had opened the door he fell backwards. He managed to land flat on his stomach...plastron.

April chuckled, watching her friend trying to escape. "Whatcha doing there, Donnie?"

She knew that he was blushing, which made her giggle. "Well, you were in there f-for a w-while, and I just want-ted to m-make sure you were alright." he stuttered, standing up and blushing still.

She smiled. "And then when I was about to knock," he rubbed behind his neck, "I heard you sing, and I...I just wanted to listen."

She snorted. "Did any windows break?" Donnie gave her a confused look, and April rolled her eyes. "Donnie, you don't have to pretend it was terrible, because I already know it was."

Donnie frowned at her. "What? I don't think you're a terrible singer. I think you're a wonderful singer!"

She laughed, walking past the turtle into the living room. "Thanks, but I can't say I agree with you, because that would be lying."

"And I can't say you're a terrible singer, because THAT would be lying." he countered, crossing his arms at her. She turned around to look at him, trying to see if he was serious. Judging by the look on his face, he was being serious.

But she wouldn't believe it. "Look, you may think I'm the greatest singer on planet Earth, but that doesn't mean everyone else agrees with you."

"Have you ever even sang in front of **other** people before?"

She shrugged. "No, but I don't have to sing in front of other people to know I sounded terrible." she replied, "Besides, I didn't technically sing in front of YOU. There was a door between us and I had no idea you were eavesdropping." Donnie blushed, making April smirk.

Donnie then had a thoughtful look on his face. "But, if you wanted to that is, would you sing for me?"

A part of April wanted to scoff and say 'no'. Please, if he heard her voice, everything in his lab that was made of glass would probably break and people on the surface would hear it and think some cat was dying in the sewer and send someone down to save it.

Besides, she hasn't sang in front of everyone since she was a little girl. She use to perform in front of her father, dressing up in overgrown dresses that use to be her mothers, which she had found in a chest hidden under her father's bed. She would sing songs like, "You Are My Sunshine" or "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" and, most famously, "Old McDonald Had a Farm." But when she got older, she stopped doing so. She had realized it was so embarassing to do it, and she felt silly doing it.

But the look on Donnie's face somewhat changed her mind. He didn't look like he was holding back a smile or a laugh. He didn't seem to be joking, because that really was only Mikey's thing. He seemed really interested in April and what made her, well, her. It was that sort of thing that drove April crazy. What had she done to deserve a friend like Donnie?

She sighed. "Well...I guess. But we'd have to do it somewhere private. I don't need Raph, Mikey, and Leo making fun of me." Donnie grinned, grabbed April's arm, and led her to his lab. He then closed the door behind them, he let go of April's arm and went to sit on a chair at his desk, looking at April patiently.

April, looking around the lab, tried to think of a song to sing. She didn't feel like singing Kelly Clarkson, because she couldn't hit those high notes that Kelly basically perfected, in April's opinion. She didn't really know what to sing, and she wanted this song to be special, to have some meaning.

She then remembered a song. It was from when she was younger, and whenever her aunt would babysit her she would sing it for April. Her aunt had told her that her mother loved that song and even went to the singer's concert. April then remembered that the singer's name was something like Anna Nalick or something like that.

She then looked at Donnie, who smiled. "OK, I have my song, but again: please don't laugh."

"Wouldn't dream of it." April then took a deep breath, cleared her voice, and then began:

_2 am, and she calls me cause I'm still awake_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

As April sang, she looked at Donatello, who was staring at her in awe, smiling and nodded for her to continue singing.

Blushing, she went to the refrain:

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe...just breathe,_

_Oh breathe...just breathe_

April ended the song even though the song wasn't over yet. She looked at Donatello, waiting for his judgement. "Well, Donnie? Did any glass break?"

"April...that was amazing!" he gushed, grinning at her.

April looked behind her, looking for some really great singer named April who was apparently in the room with them. She then looked back at Donatello. "Are you talking to me?"

"How many April's do I know?"

"Well, there are lots of people named April."

"But I only know one, and I'm so happy that the one amazing April in the world came to me." he replied, making heat once again rush to April's face. She looked down at the ground, too embarassed to look up at him. Suddenly, she felt a hand under her chin lift her face up, and it was, of course, Donatello.

"I mean it April, you're amazing!" he stepped back a little bit. "And we found another thing that makes you amazing: your voice."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"I do." Donnie replied. "And thank you for yet another stunning performance, Miss O'Neil." April smirked. He was SUCH a gentlemen, and at times it drove April insane; he was too nice!

But then again, compared to the jerks that she went to school with, she'd rather hang out with a gentlemen then some jerk.

"Thanks, Donnie. Maybe someday I'll actually believe you."

"I'm sure you will." April grinned at him, then she opened the door and walked out into the living room, a new sense of optimism rushing through her. She had never felt this truely confident. Sure, she lived in New York City, and she had become tough because of it, but she felt...more confident.

It was all Donatello's fault. It was him that made her this way. It was him that accepted her, even with her millions of flaws. It was him that was her biggest fan.

And she loved him for it.

Hold up. Did she say, "love"? Wait, Donnie's only her best friend, right? He wouldn't be interested in a girl like her, and she saw him better as a friend...right?

She sighed. "Donnie is really special to me, isn't he?" she mumbled, plopping on the couch and staring at her feet. "He's really sweet, smart, funny, and he's always there for me, but...hang on, April." She sat up and pulled her knees closer to her. "We've got other things to worry about right now, like getting my dad back." But no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts always went back to sweet Donnie.

She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of her breathing. She didn't know whether she was in love or not, and she didn't know whether she truly wanted to be.

But fate is a strange thing sometimes.

"Just breathe, April." She whispered, "Just breathe..."

And once again, she sang softly, and to her amazement,

the world was silent, appearing to be listening...

* * *

**AHHH! *runs from computer and dives under parent's bed* Thoughts? Was it any good, you guys? Was it terrible? Good? Amazing? Cliche? Chicken (yum)? Awful? OK?**

**I'll leave it up to you. I'm spending the night at a friends so I won't be posting more today. **

**SO STAY BEAUTIFUL! :) **

**-NINJAAA! **


End file.
